


Ruby

by TomsBun



Category: Edge of Winter (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomsBun/pseuds/TomsBun
Summary: 一辆三轮儿





	Ruby

妈妈回家的时候你们还滚在一起，女孩儿蜷缩着雪白的脚趾，一根细嫩的大腿放肆地搭在旁边男孩儿的身上，膝盖和腿根因为摩擦泛红，你发出银铃一样咯咯的笑，扭着腰彻底歪倒在他怀里，指尖向上缠绕在他深色卷曲的发丝里面。  
Brad，你又带着妹妹在闹，隔着厚重的门模糊地传来妈妈的声音，Bradley急匆匆应了一声后托着你的手臂把你从他怀里抱出来，你偏着头在他手里滑溜溜地乱动，用脚尖去够床边四散的衣物，挣扎了一会儿还是被整个抱了起来。  
你懒倦地坐在床沿低头看他找你丢失的短裤，男孩儿声音还沙哑着，“Ruby你把裤子脱在哪里了？”在他附身看向床底的时候用粉嫩的脚趾踩住了他的背轻轻划圈碾着，“不知道呀哥哥，”你嗔怪地责备，拉长了甜腻腻的语调，“是你给我脱的。”  
Bradley没有回应你，只是低低地笑，从床底钻出来后，握住你纤细的脚踝给你套上那条柔软褶皱的短裤，在完成这一切后才随手从地上捡起自己的上衣套在身上，你没有等他，在他手臂上留下一个轻快的吻后就小鸟一样跑掉了。

白色的短蜡在沉重的铜金烛台上脆弱地燃烧，雕花的纯金餐具摆在精致的瓷盘两侧，空气像是凝固一样坠在厚实的红木餐桌上，你慌张地抬头瞥了一眼妈妈，手指扣住叉子在牛排上反反复复地摆弄，“我不知道妈妈，可能，可能是我自己不小心撞的。”  
可是姐姐，这是被人掐出来的痕迹，Caleb用刀割开一块肉排后确凿地反驳——你和哥哥总是在房间里弄出很大的声音，这太烦了，接着他漫不经心地问，“说不定是Brad掐的？”  
闭嘴Caleb。  
Bradley低吼了一句，接着解释道，“妈妈别担心，是我，今天妹妹在屋里滑倒了，我扶她的时候太着急了，”他安抚地看了你一眼， “她的膝盖上还有摔倒的红印。”  
刀叉用力切割在餐盘上发出刺耳的声响，妈妈在沉默中捂住了自己的脸。

屋子里面昏昏沉沉的，只开着床头一盏昏黄的灯光，柔软厚重的丝绸被单把你和哥哥紧密地裹在一起，你钻进Bradley怀里面，柔软的胸部贴住他的手臂，隐秘的私处湿漉漉地蹭上他健壮的小腿，他用略微粗糙的手在你青涩的花蕊间滑动，湿热的嘴唇含上你硬挺的乳尖，用力地把你压进他的身体里面，你们细碎密语着，混乱地笑着缠在一起叫对方的名字。  
你们身体的每一处都毫无间隙地贴合在一起，却没有真正深入到最后一步，只是这样毫无保留的、不留余地的、歇斯底里的缠滚，你最后瑟缩在哥哥炽热的胸膛里发抖，高潮，翻着白眼儿小声地尖叫，蛇一样卷曲扭动着，不知羞耻地伸出殷红的舌头舔他的手指，烫金封装的黑色圣经摆在床头，在你们疯狂的缠绵中被你失手碰到地上发出沉重的声响。  
在高潮的颤栗余韵中，你脱力地侧头去看地上那本圣经，Bradley覆在你白皙的侧颈上留下密麻殷红的吻痕，捉住你的手十指紧扣压在身侧，在失焦的恍惚中你回应他的亲吻，呢喃着问他，哥哥，我们会下地狱吗。  
你没有等到他的回答，骤然响起的急促敲门声打断了你们。

践踏过那本圣经，妈妈疯了一样地咒骂，哭泣着不断捶打Bradley，尖叫说他的心理和你们那个变态爸爸一样出了问题，在混乱中Caleb被吵醒了，揉着眼睛探头进来看你们，你还穿着那件镶珍珠的蕾丝上衣，短裤不知道被扔在哪里，赤裸着双腿在床头沉默。  
Bradley仍然低着头，细碎的棕发遮住漂亮的眼睛，任由妈妈汹涌的情绪铺天盖地地发泄在他身上，只是在弟弟不知所以的惊叫声中一把将他推出去，然后用力地摔上了门。  
妈妈把你带出房间的时候，憎恶地盯着Brad说他会下地狱。  
你在她憔悴苍白的眼神中妥协了。

偌大的暗色教堂里面只剩下你一个人，象白色的耶稣雕像俯神圣地俯视，大片分割的彩色玻璃在地上折射出昏沉的色块，你安静地坐在木椅上，捧着一枚十字架。  
“父亲，我深沉地向您忏悔。”  
“忏悔我的罪孽，它使我堕入地狱万劫不复。”  
——尽管你不曾对过去的片刻有过后悔。

“我的孩子，仁慈的上帝倾听每个人的声音。”  
“然后原谅他们的罪孽。”  
深深地吸入一口气，你准备讲述这一切的开始，却在忽然之间被黑暗笼罩，在你小声地惊叫声中，Bradley从身后捂住你的眼睛，夺走了你手中的十字架扔在忏悔台上，然后绕到你身前，在你腿间虔诚地俯下了身体，用宽阔的肩膀强硬地卡住了你敞开的双腿。

“我...我要向您忏悔我过去的所作所为。”  
Bradley将头探入你的腿间，毛茸茸的头靠近你私密的隐地，用牙齿叼住内裤的边缘将它缓慢地褪下来，然后在你压抑的抽气声中伸出了猩红的舌尖舔舐上你湿润晶莹的花蕾。

“我曾...啊...曾犯了错。”  
温暖湿润的唇瓣完全含住了你，他灵活的舌头滑过粉肉抵上你娇嫩的花核，用力的推开软肉挤压那脆弱的凸点，间隙轻浅的勾挑着交复撩拨你的欲望，湿热的暖意涌入你的四肢百骸，他进一步伸长了舌头直直地插入你微小翕动的蕊肉中，你触电一般地小幅度抽搐，无法抑制地踮起脚尖，断断续续。

“我与我的...呜呜...哥哥，啊。”  
Bradley柔韧的舌头模仿着交媾反复地重重埋入花心又抖着抽出的动作，舌尖在抵入你体内时会故意顶上让你呻吟出声的那点突触，填满你的软舌抽开后又会完整地贴上你那片软嫩的肉，你在他缱绻激烈的舔咬中化成了一滩水，在耶稣的注视下骚动着腰配合他。

“父亲，我会...嘤...我会下地狱的！”  
你弓起身子，将指尖插入哥哥缠绕的发丝里面，将他的头按向自己后将自己更深地送进了他的嘴唇中，仰起头无法控制的左右摇摆，高潮时汹涌的眼泪唾液和腿间的热潮打湿了他的眼睫，在痉挛的抽动中你恍惚地看向天花板，看到金色的海平线摇摇晃晃地升起。

妹妹，我们一起下地狱。  
耀金色的海平线下，Bradley在你腿根烙下信仰一般的吻。  



End file.
